


thank you for calling

by squishy (Snowingiron)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Customer Service & Tech Support, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/squishy
Summary: "Um… What’s your name, Sir? Or you can tell me your customer ID and I’ll look up which product of ours you’re using.""Shit, this is so much better. They probably hired you because you have such a nice voice, didn’t they?"All Louis wanted to do was call a sex hotline to get off but he ended up on some customer service hotline with a guy called Liam Payne instead. Liam just wants to do a good job so maybe Louis gets what he wants anyway.





	thank you for calling

**Author's Note:**

> kinda inspired by [this](http://squishysoul.tumblr.com/post/174407671602/tchalisew-ruffboijuliaburnsides) post haha.

"Hello and thank you for calling the _Happy Electronics_ customer service. My name is Liam Payne, how can I help you?"

The first thing Liam hears is on the other end of the line is the hitch of a breath, and the sound of a broken chuckle. "Fuck."

Liam blinks and adjusts his headset, pushing the bud a bit deeper into his ear. "Sir?"

"Fuck," the guy on the other line moans and Liam is starting to get worried. Did that man want to call an ambulance and dialed the wrong number? "Fuck, that’s just my… just my luck."

"Sir, can I… can I help you? Do you have a hardware problem?"

The guy laughs again, almost hysterical this time. "I _definitely_ have a hardware problem. There’s absolutely no doubt about that."

"Um… What’s your name, Sir? Or you can tell me your customer ID and I’ll look up which product of ours you’re using."

"Shit, this is so much better. They probably hired you because you have such a nice voice, didn’t they?"

He moans louder than before and with sudden realisation Liam hits the red button on his screen that stops the recording of the conversation. He stares at nothing, his mind zeroing in on the guy’s heavy breath and the rush of blood in his own ears. He’s jerking off. He’s _jerking off_ and Liam doesn’t know what to do. He could end the conversation and write it down as a wrong caller incident but something makes him hesitate. 

"You have to talk to me babe, or this will take all day," the guy practically purrs and it’s ridiculous. Liam doesn’t want to hang up. It’s not just that his voice is so different from anyone Liam has heard before, it’s also his own pride. Not hanging up on a customer and getting positive feedback makes him look good in front of his boss and promises a bonus at the end of the month. Liam is ambitious enough to want that bonus, no matter what it takes.

"I’m sorry, I was… um--" He takes a quick look around but all of his co-workers are busy talking to their own customers, so Liam slips deeper into his booth, lowering his voice. "Tell me your name? Maybe I can help you better when I look up your file and… understand the situation."

"Louis," he murmurs into the phone and the name drips like velvet from his mouth. "I thought I hit the wrong button but I’m starting to think it was the right one all along. Don’t worry, I won’t ask what clothes you’re wearing, just keep talking to me, yeah?"

"I...Of course I’ll be happy to help you."

There’s that quiet chuckle again, like Liam keeps saying exactly the right thing. Which isn’t how other customers make him feel. They tend to yell at him for things that aren’t his fault. 

"That’s good, Liam. Very good. Do you like pleasing other people? Is that why you took that job?"

 _No_ , he thinks. It was just meant to be a temporary thing but life had other ideas. Liam doesn’t do anything half-assed though, so he’s putting 150 % into it, like he’s doing it with everything else.

"I’m just trying my best to help you solve your problem," he answers carefully.

"You’re on a good way there, Liam. God, I bet your dick is just as perfect as your voice."

"How-- How long have you been dealing with this problem, Sir?"

Louis takes a few deep breaths and there’s rustling of fabric, like he’s moving a blanket away. "For two days now. You know, I like this whole edging thing, it was really fun. But then when I wanted to come I couldn’t come at all so I thought I should get a professional to help me. Lucky me, I found just the right lad."

 _Just hang up_ , Liam thinks. Maybe this isn’t worth the bonus and the fucking boner he’s getting from Louis’ voice in his ear. The headset makes it even worse, like Louis is right there with him. It would be really rude to leave Louis hanging, considering how long it’s been since he got off properly.

"I’ll do my best, Sir. Can you elaborate some more on your problem? I want to provide you with a proper and individual solution."

"Fuck, Liam. What else do you want me to say? I just want to fucking come and I’ve tried everything," he snaps. The anger in his voice makes Liam frown.

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?" He deadpans.

There’s silence on the other end of the line, the sounds of friction stopping immediately. For a moment Liam is scared that he ruined the moment, that he made Louis hang up, but then he can hear a loud gasp that sounds like a mix between a laugh and a groan.

"Are you fucking mocking me, Liam?" Louis finally says and the tension bleeds out of Liam’s shoulders. He didn’t even realise how much he was already into it, how he is hunched over his desk with his eyes closed so he can imagine Louis touching himself. His face is just a blank slate but his voice was enough already to get Liam hooked.

"I’m sorry, Sir. I’m trying my best."

"Yeah, I can hear that," Louis breathes and the slick noises get more intense. Liam feels lightheaded. "Fuck, I thought I was the one who wants to call others ‘Sir’ but this shit is hot. I think I like it."

"I’m glad we’re a step further, Sir. I need you-- need you to check the wires of the device, see if any of them is loose or… broken. You’ll need both of your hands. I need your hands to be my hands so we can work this out together."

"Fuck," Louis curses and it seems like he’s dropping his phone and adjusting himself on wherever he’s laying on. "Okay, I got this. Keep talking, babe. Where do I put my hands?"

Liam is glad that no one can see how red his face has turned, how hard it is for him to keep his breathing steady. It’s a challenge and he has the ambition to master it, but he feels like Louis is trying to make him slip, to have him lose control. He likes to tease - so Liam will tease him back.

"Just keep one where it is. Open the lid with the other so we can take a look inside."

"Liam," he moans. "Are you actually asking me to finger myself?" Liam’s face heats up some more. Did he fuck up? "That’s fucking gross and I’m totally into it. I haven’t done that in ages."

Liam releases his breath. "That’s it, Sir. We’re close."

"Not close enough," Louis mutters and Liam can hear the click of a bottle, more silence, and a guttural groan. "How many do you think I’ll need? How thick is your cock, Liam? I want to get as close as possible."

Liam swallows hard and pushes his hand down between his stomach and the edge of the desk, fingers clumsily wrapping around his clothed dick. He’s already hard and doesn’t try to stop himself anymore from letting his mind wander. He imagines what it would be like to open up Louis, with that voice in his ear practically begging for it.

"There should be three, maybe four wires. You should check them, just to be sure."

"Yeah, okay." Louis keeps making lewd noises, without any composure, and it’s not like Liam hasn’t been with anyone before but it has always been a quiet affaire. He never met anyone so mouthy and _filthy_. "Fuck, Liam, you feel so good. I just want to climb into your lap and fuck myself on your cock. Would you like that, babe?"

"Um. Yes, sir."

"Do you want me to hold you down by your wrists while I do that?"

 _Holy fuck_. Liam takes a quick glance around and then cups his hand over the mouth piece of his headset. "Yes, please," he whispers.

"Fuck," Louis whines. The slick noises in the background drive Liam insane. "What was that?"

Liam clears his throat. "Yes, Sir."

"So fucking polite. Bet I could make you curse like a sailor though. I’d keep you in bed all day."

 _Don’t imagine it,_ Liam tells himself. _Don’t think about how long it’s been since you had time for sex_.

"Did you find them, sir? The wires."

"I did." Louis must’ve put his phone on speaker because it sounds like he’s rolling all over the sheets, touching himself, fingers plunging deeper when Liam asks him to.

"Would you say..." Liam squeezes his dick hard through his jeans. "Do you think we’re close to solving the problem?"

"So fucking close. Fuck. _Fuckfuck_ , just fuck me."

Liam’s breath hitches."I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t get that. Could you repeat it?"

"Fuck me," Louis moans and Liam finds himself groaning along with him, the hand clamped over his mouth doing nothing to drown the sound.

"Fuck," he curses and pretends like he just hit his shin under the desk. "I’m sorry, Sir. You need to repeat that for me one last time."

"You’re the worst, I hate you," Louis grunts half into his pillow, Liam assumses. "And I really want you to fuck me."

"I would," Liam says quickly, sneaking another glance around himself. "Sadly this isn’t included in our customer service. But I will help you now in any way I--"

He’s cut off by a quick and loud shout, by the sound of a device hitting the floor and Louis’ voice suddenly coming from further away. Liam licks his lips, hand still on his dick and waiting for something to happen. Something other than Louis’ wild curses as he knocks something over. There’s some static noise and then Louis picks up the phone again, all out of breath.

"Well _fuck_ ," he sighs and takes another few deep breaths. "That was hot. So fucking hot, I don’t think I came that hard before."

"I’m glad I was able to help you, Sir. Is there… anything else I can do?"

"Well… nothing that would be possible right now. You did a great job though, babe."

Liam is not sure why the praise goes straight to his dick, but it absolutely does. "Are we allowed to contact you again for feedback on our customer service?"

"Why, Liam, do you want to ask me out on a date?"

Liam is starting to sweat in his small booth. "Maybe?" He mutters quietly.

He’s only met with more silence and panics for a moment, thinking he took it too far but then Louis hums appreciatively. 

"Of course, babe. You can absolutely call me again. Think of me when you wank off in the bathroom, yeah?"

Liam sighs in relief. "A-alright. I will. Um. Thank you for being our customer, I wish you a wonderful day."

The last thing he hears before he hangs up is Louis’ laugh in his ear. And if he quickly writes down the number on the screen and stuffs it into his pocket before he runs off to the bathroom, that’s no one else’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I still haven't done any of the prompts in my ask box asdkfhjdfj fuck. I'm weak.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr and leave me more prompts that I can feel bad about <3 (I'm getting to it, I swear)
> 
> <http://squishyharold.tumblr.com/>


End file.
